


The Good Side

by username_doctor



Series: The Sides of Life [1]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Angst, Implied Relationships, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-20
Updated: 2018-01-21
Packaged: 2019-03-07 00:36:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13422969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/username_doctor/pseuds/username_doctor
Summary: Inspired by Troye Sivan's new song The Good Side.Phil's heart is breakingBut so is Dan'sI suck at summary's, please give this a chance!





	1. The Good side

**Author's Note:**

> Hiya Guys :D  
> Thank you for checking out this work. I hope you like it. It is my first Dan and Phil fanfiction. Please be nice also let me know how I can improve it!

_I got the good side of things, Left you with both of the rings,_

Dan paused his fingers grasping the front door to their shared apartment,he took a deep breath.

"I'm sorry Phil, I can't. I just can't marry you. I love you but I can't, its just to hard. I can't do this anymore. I'm sorry."

He heard the rings that Phil had previously held in a tight grip,clatter to the floor. His heart broke at the sound.

"Dan please don't do this. Don't leave me, I can't do this without you. I need you... I...I love you Dan" Phil cried.

"I'm sorry Phil"

Dan walked out of the apartment for the last time, his heart breaking with every step.

_My fingers danced, And swayed in the breeze._

Dan smiled as his fingers danced across Phil's back, both of them basking in the warm afterglow of their activities that took place only a moment ago. 

"I love you". 

"I love you too"

Dan smiled again, he was finally, truly happy.

_The change in the wind took you down to your knees._

Dan knew that Phil wouldn't have been expecting Dan to just walk out and leave him. Dan could picture Phil know. Sitting in a corner of their once shared flat, his hands tightly clutching the rings as he sobbed his heart breaking in two. Dan sighed, he loved Phil he really did, he just couldn't marry him the pressure would get to him, he wasn't ready to come out to his audience, he just wasn't. Besides Dan had other plans. 

_I got the good side of you,_

Dan looked at the many photos in his phone, a large proportion of them were sneaky shots of Phil. He missed him. His little giggle. His accidental mistakes when filming and making things awkward yet hilarious. What Dan missed most of all though was how he'd look at him, with so much love and support and happiness. Dan definitely did get the good side of Phil.

_Sent it out into the blue,_

Dan shattered Phil's heart when he left. Broke it in two. Phil missed Dan so much that it hurt. He ached morning till night. He wasn't sure he'd ever be fully okay ever again. 

_The people danced, To the sound of your heart,_

People were starting to notice that both Dan and Phil were not okay, it was like they could see the heartache on their faces. Dan told people he was visiting his family as he rarely got to see them and he missed them. He was pretty sure that no one really believed him. 

_The world sang along to it falling apart_

Dan's heart was breaking without Phil and his world was crumbling.

Phil's heart was breaking without Dan and his world was ending. Slowly. 

_But I sympathise,_

Dan watched Phil's recently uploaded video. Dan could tell that Phil was hurting. The views might not be able to as Phil was good at hiding his emotions from them. But Dan knew. And he sympathised. 

_And I recognise,_

Dan knew it was all his fault that Phil's world was breaking. If only he had stayed and made it work. 

_And baby, I apologise,_

 Dan sighed as he edited his new video. I'm Sorry Phil

_That I got the good side, The good side of things_

Over time Dan healed, sure he wasn't a hundred percent better but he was fine. He kept posting videos and was slowly gaining more and more subscribers, he was making plans for the future. Without Phil. Which was weird but he was slowly getting used to it. 

_I got the good side of life, Travelled the universe twice,_

Dan travelled the world doing meet and greets with his subscribers and he was working on a book he hoped to get published. He was happy. He got the good side of life. Where as Phil didn't he was still hurting. 

_So many thoughts I wanted to share, But I didn’t call because it wouldn’t be fair_

Dan just got the call that his book was finally going to be published and he was going to go on a book tour to promote it. He was ecstatic,he wanted to call Phil his best friend and tell him. But it just wouldn't be fair on Phil who's heart was still breaking. 

  _Then I got the good side of new, Found arms to fall right into,_

Dan first met Liam at a club, they instantly hit it off and soon Dan was falling for him. 

_I know how it looked, It wasn’t the plan,_

Dan knew how it would look to Phil, like Phil was nothing to Dan, when in reality he was everything to Dan.

**Phil cried when he first saw Dan's photo with some guy called Liam, just when Phil was getting over Dan he had to see the photo and get his heart smashed all over again. He really missed Dan and wasn't coping well without him. Dan was like Phil's rock just as much was Phil was Dan's. All's that Phil wants is Dan back in his arms forever.**

_And someday I hope that you’ll understand,_

Dan just hoped that Phil would understand. Dan loves Phil and he always will but he had to move on, he'd broke Phil's heart and it was too late for Dan to get Phil back. So he just had to try with Liam.

_And baby, I apologise._


	2. The Good side of Phil

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The other half of Troye's song The good side, the bold writing is Phil's point of view

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm probably evil ;)  
> Sorry....

_I’m sure we’ll meet in the spring_

**Phil was dreading summer in the city. Sure he was looking forward to meeting and talking to his viewers and catching up with his YouTuber friends who he doesn't get much chance to see. But he was dreading seeing Dan again. Would he have to pretend he was happy when he really wasn't.**

_And catch up on everything,_

**Louise beckoned Phil over to where she was talking to Dan. Phil didn't want to seem rude so he awkwardly walked over.**

**"Hey guys"**

**"Philllll, look who I found" Louise squealed**

**"Hi Phil" Dan awkwardly said.**

**For about 10 awkward minutes Phil had to listen to Dan tell them all how much his life had improved within the last few months.The months he'd been without Phil.**

_I’ll say I’m proud of all that you’ve done,_

**Phil stayed quiet when Dan was talking save for the small I'm proud of you Dan.**

_You taught me the ropes,_

Dan looked over at Phil. Unable to stop himself. He was drawn by Phil's every move. He watched Phil taking photo's and talking to their viewers. Dan remembered when he first started to watch Phil and then he built a friendship with Phil a friendship that formed his channel. Phil taught Dan everything he knows about YouTube.

_and you taught me to love_

Phil taught Dan how to love. Before Phil, Dan was sure that he had never felt true unconditional love from someone other than his family. Phil made Dan's smile brighter. Phil helped Dan's self confidence. Phil loved Dan. Dan loves Phil. 

_But I Sympathise,_

The whole weekend Dan had to pretend that he couldn't see the pain behind Phil's eyes.

_And I Recognise,_

Dan recognised the pain that Phil must be in as he felt it too. Dan couldn't do this anymore. 

_And I Apologise,_

"I'm sorry Liam, I can't do this anymore. I'm leaving you"

And so Dan left Liam.

_Sympathise,_

Dan sympathised with Phil. He now felt how Phil must have felt whenever he saw Dan with Liam because seeing Phil with Sarah was killing Dan

_Recognise,_

If Dan hadn't have left Phil then none of this would be happening. Dan's pain and suffering was his own fault.

Apologise,

I'm sorry Phil, I never should have left you. 

I love you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave a comment if you want, they really make my day!  
> Let me Know if you want another chapter.  
> Like an epilogue chapter as I have a few ideas!

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!  
> There will hopefully be another chapter soon and another part of the series ;)


End file.
